Carried in the Current
by twin03
Summary: Gimli/OC romance. A twist on the ‘girl sucked into ME’ theme: a girl is brought to Rivendell just before the War of the Ring, where she falls in love with Gimli. Complete.
1. Undertow

Ch. 1: Undertow  
  
A/N: I'll be updating this every 1 to 2 days. There will be a total of 7 chapters. The OC does not accompany the fellowship and does not change any plot lines. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings. Amy and her family are my own, the rest are the work of J. R. R. Tolkein.  
  
My name is Amy LaCroix. My mother is from Munich, Germany. At 15, she moved to the US in 1975 with her family. She speaks English well, but with an accent. She was living in New York City where she met my father, a displaced Canadian. They fell in love and got married, then moved to North Dakota, of all places. Don't ask me why. I was born in 1984, eight weeks premature, weighing in at a whole 3 pounds, 8 ounces. My twin sister died within the week; it's a miracle I survived.  
Coming from a, shall we say, culturally rich family, I grew up speaking French and German along with English. I'm fluent in both and I also know a few snatches of Spanish. My father home schooled me until I was 12. When I was 7, he started teaching me tae kwon do. It was just something to keep me busy. He's a second degree black belt, but his brother in Ontario is a seventh degree master. I took lessons at a local studio for a while, and then spent summers with my uncle in Ontario, and I got my first degree by the time I was ten. I had just finished getting my second degree when I started public school. I never told anyone about it, but at least I was able to fend off bullies. I was small and studious, but they learned pretty quick not to pick on me, because I fought back (and I didn't fight nice). I never got in trouble, because I was careful to never be the first to attack.  
Anyway, people quit picking on me after a while, but they teased me to no end. I lost myself in a world of books and languages. I'm a senior in high school now, and that hasn't changed much. My family life is pretty normal. I'm an only child. After my sister died, my parents were reluctant to try to have more children. I don't fight with them a lot like most of teenagers. I'm a whole 4'10, and the only thing in the school shorter than me is Peter's guide dog. Pete is OK. He gets teased a lot, too. He's blind because of an accident when he was 5. I've stood up for him a couple times. Stood up—yeah right. I'm too short to stand up to anyone, but people know better than to fight me (especially guys—I've been known to kick to the groin). Pete is the only person here who knows I just got my third degree. You might think we're really good friends, but we aren't. We're only casual friends. He has other friends, and he's nice to me, but we aren't close. His girlfriend only tolerates me, but that's OK. At least he's willing to listen. I'm a loner, anyway.  
Well, that's the story of my life. Impressive, isn't it? I'm proud of my third degree, but that's my only real accomplishment. It's Friday, and we have Monday and Tuesday off school. We're leaving tomorrow morning (bright and early—ugh!) for the Black Hills. It'll be a nice diversion. I need a break from school. That's really sad, because it's only the second week of September. I've even managed to get a cold already.  
  
It's Monday afternoon, and we're going on a tour of some little cave around here. We visited Mount Rushmore yesterday. It was nice, but hot. Nature doesn't seem to realize it's supposed to be fall. The caves will be a welcome relief from the heat. Our car and hotel both have air conditioning, but you can't do much from the confines of the car or a hotel room. My cold is really annoying, and it isn't getting any better. You're not supposed to be sick when it's hot. I hope I'll be able to enjoy the trip, anyway.  
  
While we were touring the caves, something really strange happened. We were walking through a rather narrow passage. I had fallen to the back of the tour group to avoid the bratty kids that alternately whined about the dark and fought with each other (bumping into anyone around them) until their parents broke up the fight. One of them bumped into my elbow, but he was paying so little attention he thought it was his sister. Suddenly, the wall fell away from my hand. I felt around a little, and found a passage off to the right. It was narrow, but it wasn't blocked off. I knew I shouldn't go in, but I was annoyed at the kids and feeling just a little rebellious. I was only going to go a few steps, anyway. The walls of the passage were smooth and the floor sloped down gently. I walked carefully, shining my pocket flashlight ahead of me.   
I kept thinking to myself that I should turn back, but I kept walking, anyway. I don't know what had gotten into me. After a few minutes of this, the floor fell away suddenly. I saw it in plenty of time, and my balance is good, so I didn't slip. That was enough. I needed to go back. I turned around to do just that, but somehow my feet slid out from under me, and I fell face down into the steep passage. I managed to roll over so I was sliding on my backside instead of my stomach, and after what felt like an eternity, the passage leveled out a little before suddenly dumping me into water.  
I managed to tread water for a moment and catch my breath, but an undertow pulled me under. There was no way I could fight the currently, so I tried to relax and let it take me where it would. Fighting would have just wasted oxygen. Just when I thought my lungs would burst, my head broke through the water. I was in a little grotto, only big enough to get my head above water. The air was stale, but breathable, and I managed to take a couple deep breaths before the current pulled me under again.  
When I broke the surface again, I found myself in a small lake in a forest. I swam to the shore and collapsed on the shore, trying to catch my breath. Suddenly, a voice came from somewhere in the forest.  
Who are you and why are you here? As he spoke, a tall, blond man stepped out of the forest. He was holding a bow with an arrow ready.  
my name is Amy. I don't really know how I got here. One minute I was exploring a cave, then I was falling, and I fell into some kind of underground river, which dumped me here. As I spoke, I noticed something really strange—the man's ears were pointed. He was also one of the most attractive men I'd ever seen.  
Are you carrying any weapons?  
Weapons? Um, noI don't even have my flashlight any more. Why would he think I had a weapon? I was starting to shiver by that point.  
You're cold. Forgive me. He took off his cloak and put it around my shoulders. About a foot of it trailed on the ground. It was only then that my fuzzy brain took in the fact that he was dressed like something out of Robin Hood. I think you should come with me.   
I opened my mouth to reply, but I started coughing. When I was finally able to speak, I said, You had probably better not get too close to me, or you'll get this cold, too.  
To my surprise, the man only laughed. I don't think I'm in any danger, little one. Elves are immune to disease.  
Elves? I'm really confused. I started coughing again. My cold seemed to have instantly escalated (might have something to do with the very cold water). Everything that could hurt, did. I was even finding bruises in places I didn't know it was possible to bruise (and I'm no stranger to bruises)! I was shivering, and with the confusion, it became just a little too much, and I fainted. 


	2. Carried to New Places

A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Ch. 2: Carried to new places  
  
When I woke up, I was in a bed in what was probably the most beautiful room I'd ever been in. Everything was decorated and ornate. One whole side of the room was open to a river valley. When I looked back to the other side, I jumped, seeing a dark-haired man much like the one who had found me in the forest.  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Amy. I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. Glorfindel brought you here after finding you in the forest. You had a bit of fever, but you should feel better now. Glorfindel has told me your story of a cave and a river, but I would like to hear it from you. I'd also like to know where you are from, and how did you come to be here?"  
"I told him what I know. I'm from Fargo, North Dakota. I have no idea where I am or how I got here, other than what I told the other guy—Glorfindel, you said."  
Elrond looked only a little less confused than I was. He was dressed elegantly, and I couldn't figure out how old he was. He didn't look either old or young, or rather he looked both young and old at the same time. Don't ask me to explain that, because I don't think I understand it myself. Eventually, he spoke, "I do not know of any place in this world called Fargo North Dakota. Either you are from a realm beyond the reaches of my knowledge, or you are trying to deceive me."  
"I'm not lying! I'm telling you the truth. I really don't understand any of this. I've never even heard of Rivendell!" I was close to tears, and that's not normal for me. I don't cry easily (a result of years of being the school outcast). I was just scared and confused, and now I was being accused of lying.  
"I believe you. I'm sorry to accuse you of deceit. I am trying to understand who you are and from whence you have come."  
"OK. All I can tell you is that I'm from North Dakota in the United States of America. My mom is from Germany, and my dad is from Canada."  
"I recognize none of those names. I will have to speak of you to Gandalf later, but I believe you have come from a different realm entirely. You are in Rivendell, which is one of the homes of the Elves in Middle Earth. I will leave you to rest now. Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, maybe a little." I had skipped breakfast. The continental breakfast the hotel served reminded me of leftovers from the school cafeteria.  
"Very well. I will have something sent for you."  
  
After a while, an Elven woman came in with a tray of fruit and bread. She left for a bit while I ate, then came back, bringing an elegant dress. "I hope this will not be too long for you. I have hemmed up the skirt, and I think it will fit."  
"Thank you. I've never had anything as nice." She showed me to a hot bath, and when I'd finished, she helped me get dressed. It was nice to be out of my dirty jeans and old T-shirt. She'd even brought fresh underwear and light slippers, which fit amazingly well. Nothing ever fits me. After that, she brushed my hair. I'd never had anyone do my hair for me. I wear it long, about half-way down my back, but I usually just wear it in a ponytail. The Elf-woman braided a few strands and wrapped them around my head like a crown, and left the rest loose. She showed me around the city a bit, then left me on my own. It was only mid-afternoon, and I wasn't really sure what to do with myself. I wandered around a little, but eventually went back to my room. I was starting to feel homesick. This was quite the adventure, but it was overwhelming. I was tired from exploring, so I took off the elegant gown before laying down and taking a nap.  
A knock on the door came after a while. I don't know exactly how long, but I got dressed quickly and answered the door. They guy who'd found me in the woods was standing there.  
"Good morning, Amy. We haven't been introduced. I am Glorfindel. I trust you're feeling a little better today."  
"I think so. How long have I been here?"  
"Since yesterday afternoon. It was late morning when I found you, and I brought you here just after lunch."  
"Oh. Um, OK."  
"If you're feeling up to it, I've come to take you to dinner."  
I wasn't sure what to think, so I just went with him. He brought me to a grand hall filled with Elves, and also some other people. There were several there who were even shorter than me! Glorfindel introduced me to the Hobbit Frodo Baggins and Glóin the Dwarf. There were also a couple other hobbits and dwarves there. The names mostly evaded me. I'm not good with names, anyway. I chatted with a couple of the Hobbits for a few minutes before noticing a red-headed Dwarf sitting a little apart. He almost looked like he was sulking.  
I went over to him. "Hi! I'm Amy."  
The dwarf looked up, a little surprised anyone had spoken to him. "I am Gimli, son of Glóin."  
"I saw you sitting alone and wondered if I could join you…" My voice trailed off. I had been in that situation more times than I could tell, but this guy didn't look very friendly. I tried another tactic. "It's nice to be able to talk to someone who isn't a foot and a half taller than me."  
He sort of grunted at that, then looked at me closer. "You aren't an Elf, or a Hobbit, and you're no bigger than me. What are you?"  
"I'm human. I've just always been short."  
"I don't know the word human. Are you of the race of Men?"  
"Yeah. Sorry. I guess we use different wording for the same thing."  
He stood up and, sure enough, he was no taller than me. I couldn't tell for sure, but I think we were almost exactly the same height. He bowed his head a little, then took my hand. "Forgive me for being so rude. I am uncomfortable around so many Elves, Lady Amy." After he said that, he kissed my hand. It was strange, but kind of nice.  
"I've never been called a lady. Thank you."  
"Please, sit down. I'll try to be a little less surly." I sat down across from him, and after a few minutes we were chatting comfortably.   
He told me about his home in the Lonely Mountains and his life there. He reminded me nothing more than of a Scottish warrior—except without the kilt.. There was a lull in the conversation, and I asked him, "You said you were uncomfortable around the Elves. Why is that?"  
He took so long to answer, I was afraid I had offended him. "The feud between the Dwarves and the Elves goes back many, many years. Most recently, my father was imprisoned by the Elves of Mirkwood some years ago. It was a mistake, and they like to remind us of that, but it was a stupid one! They should have used their great Elvish heads a little more!" He paused for a minute, getting control of himself. "Forgive me. Dwarves are not known for mild tempers, and I am no exception. I hold little love or trust for the Elves, but we have come for their advice, and it is a poor guest who speaks ill of his host."  
"Advice? What kind of advice?"  
"It is something I should not speak of, at least until after the council. I pray you will forgive me if I say no more."  
"OK. That's fine. Can you at least tell me what this council is about? I haven't heard anything about it."  
"I am surprised you know nothing about it, if you have spent any time at all in Rivendell."  
"Actually, I just got here today, or actually, I got here yesterday, but I was sick and asleep, well, really unconscious. I woke up just this morning. I'm still trying to figure out what all is going on."  
"Representatives of all the free peoples of Middle Earth are here and there is something of great importance they will discuss in council with Lord Elrond tomorrow morning. What little more than that I know, I cannot speak of."  
"Thanks. That helps a lot."  
"I've spoken a lot about myself, but tell me about yourself. Where are you from and why have you come here?"  
"I'm from a place you've probably never heard of, and I don't know why I'm here. I'm still trying to figure out how I got here at all. My homeland is called North Dakota, and I was exploring a cave not too far from there when I found a strange passage that shouldn't have been there. I walked down it a ways, but the floor dropped off, so I turned around to go back. Something pulled me down into it, and I fell a long ways into what I think was an underground river. It carried me a river somewhere near here. When Glorfindel brought me here, I was unconscious, so I can't really tell you more than that."  
As I spoke, a strange look came into Gimli's eyes. "You came through an unknown passage, fell into a swift-running underground river, and emerged in a lake, only to come here… That is indeed strange. Allow me to dwell on this for a while, and I will discuss it more with you later. I need to talk to my father."   



	3. A Change in Course

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. For the record, I have seen a couple other Gimli stories, but I haven't really looked into them; I haven't seen any that interest me. Enjoy the chapter! 

Ch. 3: A Change in Course 

We had just finished dinner, and the Hobbits had gotten up and were following the Elves somewhere. Gimli got up, bowed to me, then hurried off after Glóin. After that, a tall, white haired man dressed all in grey came up to me.   
"Amy, I am Gandalf. I'd like to talk to you about how you came to be here. Please, come with me." He reminded me of my uncle—the nicest person you would ever meet, but powerful and dangerous. He led me to a small, but elegant, library. There were scrolls of all kinds stored there. I had never seen an actual scroll before, and I looked at them a little. The letters were elegant, but totally unlike anything I'd ever seen.   
"Do you enjoy reading?"   
"Yes, but I can't read any of these."   
"They are written in Elvish. Perhaps one day you will learn. Please, sit down." After I did, he continued. "I've heard your tale from Glorfindel and Elrond, but I'd like it if you would repeat it for me. Tell me everything you remember."   
I did, trying to remember every detail, and the old man listened thoughtfully. When I finished, he looked up. "The wise have some knowledge of such things. We know that there are other realms beside this one, and that it has very rarely been possible for someone to pass through the boundaries between them, but never before have I heard of this with a mortal girl. I doubt that I could make that kind of journey. I have also never known of such things happening accidentally. It is strange." He paused.   
"I hope I'm not just being dense, but what do you mean by 'the wise'?"   
"Oh! I'm sorry. I forget that you may not know such things. The wise are beings, like myself, who you would probably call wizards."   
"Oh. OK. We don't have wizards, or Elves, or Hobbits or Dwarves in our world. Everyone is human. Sorry; I mean of the race of Men. You don't use that word here, do you?"   
"That's quite alright. I understand. Unfortunately, I can shed little more information on your predicament. I don't fully understand how you came to be here, and I don't have the power to send you back there. I will ponder your situation as I am able, but now I need to leave you and speak to Elrond. You have come into a strange time, and we will hold council tomorrow morning."   
"Gimli told me a little about it—not too much; I don't know what it's about."   
"I saw you speaking to Glóin's son. The Dwarves are strange creatures. They are quick to anger and never forget a grudge, but also never forget a debt. They are fiercely loyal and strong…Forgive me. I grow philosophical. Can you find your way back to your room? Or perhaps you'd like to go to the Hall of Fire and hear the songs and poetry?"   
"I'll manage. I explored most of this afternoon. Thank you."   
"Very well. Good night, Amy."   
I stayed in the library a few minutes longer, flipping through the books, then left. As I turned the corner of the hall, I bumped into Gimli, who was standing there but looking the other way, not paying much attention.   
"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said.   
"Are you all right? I wasn't looking." He looked a little like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.   
"Yeah. I'm fine. Why were you waiting here?"   
He stuttered for a moment, and finally said, "I wanted to speak to you, and I noticed Gandalf brought you here."   
I grinned and decided not to say anything about his eavesdropping. I didn't need to make him feel guilty. "OK. Would you like to take a walk?"   
He nodded, and offered his arm. I took it a little awkwardly, and we walked outside. It was strange to not look up to an adult. We walked around the gardens of Rivendell, in awe of the beauty, even lit just by the stars, which were shining brightly. We stopped on a fenced terrace looking out over the river valley.   
"I hope I'm not being rude asking this, but how old are you, Gimli?"   
"Not old. Nearly 140. Why?"   
"140? Wow! It's just that usually the only people I don't look up to are 12 or younger. It's weird to be standing next to an adult and not feel short. Dwarves must live a lot longer than humans."   
"Yes, we do. If you will forgive me the question, how old are you?"   
"You dare ask a lady her age? What gall!" For a moment he thought I was actually offended, but I couldn't keep up the pose for long. I tried to look offended, but he matched my gaze evenly. The corners of my mouth twitched, and after a moment I broke out laughing. "I'm 18, since you have the nerve to ask."   
"So young…I suppose I should tell you what I came here to say." He was serious, and my laughter died. "My people have a legend of a young girl passing into this world through just such a path as you described to me. The legend says   
'a girl will come through halls of stone beneath the carven faces of great leaders to a hidden passage and a swift-flowing, cold running river hidden beneath the earth to emerge into the sun of Middle Earth. In those days all will be dark, and all will fear. Blood will flow, and good men will die. Yet even in the darkness, hope remains for those who will risk all.'"   
"Well, there were carvings of old leaders nearby. We call it Mount Rushmore, but I'm sure it doesn't mean anything to you."   
"I don't know what much of it means, but these days are dark, indeed, and you come to us in the midst of it. War threatens us, young one, and I fear many will indeed die. I suppose I ought not say too much more, but the great Enemy marches, and will soon attack. Somehow, though, your coming gives me hope. 'Even in the darkness, hope remains.' I fear we will all risk much in the days ahead."   
Gimli paused for a long moment, looking up at the stars but lost in thought. I moved a little closer so I could look with him without trees blocking my vision. Eventually, he sighed, then spoke. "The hour grows late. We should go in so we both may rest." He turned to face me, not realizing I'd moved closer, and suddenly we were looking into each other's eyes, mere inches separating our faces. We stared at each other for a long moment. I don't think I even breathed. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.   
Finally, I looked away, breaking the moment. He offered me his arm, and we went back inside. He walked me back to my room, and when we got there, I turned to say something, but I couldn't think of a thing to say. I don't think he could, either, because he finally just said, "Good night, Lady Amy" before kissing my hand and walking away.   
I undressed and laid down, but I couldn't sleep. I kept going over the events of the evening in my mind. What had started out a 9 out of 10 on my weird scale had graduated to a 12. I had no idea what to make of that strange prophecy, and even less what to think of what had happened on that terrace. I remembered something the jerks at school had often said, "You wouldn't know what to do with a guy if he swept you off your feet and proposed on the spot. You'd probably kick him and yell at him to leave you alone!" I wondered if they were right. Anyway, it didn't matter. Gimli would never be interested in me. I was just over-reacting because I'd actually met a man who was my height (and who didn't hate me). I should be crying because of homesickness, not mooning over some guy who'd never give me a so much as a second thought, at least as far as romance went. That was the last thought I remember. Somehow, among my dark musings, I managed to drift off to sleep. 


	4. Interruptions

A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews. For chapter 3, special thanks to go Catie and Gimli der Zwerg. Please continue to review!

Ch. 4: Interruptions  
  
The place was positively deserted when I woke up mid-morning. I don't usually sleep late, but I guess I was just up too late. There was a tray of fruit and bread by my door, so I ate a light breakfast. I wandered around for the rest of the morning, exploring the library, and the house itself, and the gardens, and whatever else I could find. I was bored by the time I heard a bell ring. It was noon, and I assumed it was a lunch bell. It reminded me of the school bell that usually saved us from a discussion of how many times Mrs. Garby's cat had gotten sick recently. She likes to use real-world examples for her biology classes, but they get old faster than she realizes. At least she wasn't too graphic about it.  
I walked back to the hall where we had eaten last night, but no one was there. I thought I was in the wrong place until a servant came out of the kitchen and told me I was in the right place, but the council had just gone long. I stood around and waited. After a few minutes, the council members came in—the Elves, Hobbits, and Dwarves I had at least met, but there were also humans—Men, I mean. They were tall and intimidating. I stood up as they came in and walked over to Gimli.  
Hello, Amy. How are you this morning? He was trying to be polite, but he was distracted. We sat down where we'd been last night, but he was very quiet.  
Eventually I broke the silence. Gimli, are you all right?  
Yes. I'm all right, young one. I just have a lot to think on. Forgive me for not being better company.  
That's OK. I don't mind not talking. I'm used to it. I was just worried about you.  
Thank you. He smiled, and for some odd reason, my stomach decided to do a somersault. I don't think I am the one who deserves worry. I must have looked very confused, because he patted my hand and said, Do not worry. All will turn out wellI hope.  
We finished lunch in silence, but at least the silence was companionable this time and not awkward.   
When we got up to leave, Gandalf pulled me aside. Amy, could I have a word with you? I nodded, and we went back to the library. Elrond was waiting there. They explained to me as much as they could about the Ring and what it meant, then told me about the Fellowship that would accompany the Hobbit Frodo to Mordor to destroy the Ring. I didn't catch everything (history isn't my strong point), but one thing I did catch: this journey would be dangerous, and Gimli would be going with them. Neither of them failed to notice my sudden attention when they mentioned Gimli.  
After he finished his tale, Gandalf asked me, Do you understand this, Amy? I know it is a lot to take in all at once.  
I nodded slowly, and said, I think you'll probably have to tell me all of this again, maybe several times, before I get all of it, but I think I understand as much as I can for the moment I paused, debating with myself.  
Is there something else, Amy? Elrond asked.  
I suppose it might be significant. I told them about the Dwarven prophecy, hoping I wasn't revealing some ancient secret. Somehow, I remembered the words exactly, even though I'd heard it only once.  
I have never heard this story. I will have to think about it. Thank you for telling us. Elrond said. I do not think any action will be taken for the next few days, at least. Rest and be at ease here. Go now, and enjoy yourself while we old men debate ancient prophecies and strange signs and occurrences. There was a smile hiding behind his eyes.  
With that, I left to explore. Again.   
As I was wandering, I met a dark-haired Elven woman. She was very beautiful, and had the same sense of agelessness I had seen in Elrond. There was a dark-haired man walking away from her. I was suddenly shy, but she came over to me. Hello, Amy. I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. My father has told me of you. Will you walk with me?  
I nodded, and she showed me around the grounds, including places I would never have found on my own. We made small talk, and after a while I asked her to tell me a story of the past there. She chuckled, then told me the story of Beren and Lúthien—how the Elf-maiden Lúthien had given up her immortality to marry a Man—Beren. These two were her father's great-grandparents, despite the fact that it had been many thousands of years since those days. Talking with her, I began to understand the Elves better—their sadness, especially. Their people were leaving Middle Earth, and it was lonelier than ever for those who remained.  
Trying to change the subject, I asked if she was married, and Arwen grew very quiet. Finally, she responded, Perhaps one day we will speak of such things, but I would prefer not to discuss them now. Suffice it to say that I am not yet married.  
We were saved from an awkward silence by the dinner bell. At Arwen's request, I sat with her at her father's table. The conversation was light, but pleasant. We carefully avoided subjects that might bring up hard feelings. I watched Gimli on and off, but the conversation kept most of my attention. After dinner, he left quickly, and I followed.  
I caught up to him just outside his room. He turned.  
Lady Amy. How are you? His voice was polite, but held little warmth.  
I'm OK, but are you? You left so quickly.  
Did you enjoy the company of the Elves?  
Yes, I did, but I don't know why you're upset about it. Arwen asked me to sit with them. Is this about me, or about the fact that you don't like Elves?  
Elves are not to be trusted, child. They are wise, but dangerous, even so.  
Dangerous? What is that supposed to mean? I'm sure if it came to a fight, you could do just as much damage to an enemy as they could. I don't know how to fight with a sword or an axe or anything, but even I can do a lot of damage if I have to.  
You? How could you fight anything? I would fear for you if ever you were attacked. His voice was growing a little softer.  
I don't know—I can't fight with a weapon like you do, but I do know now to kick things. I smiled weakly.  
Kick things? How can you fight by kicking? He seemed incredulous. Great. Why had I brought that up? I usually do my best not to bring up my tae kwon do.  
It really only works if you're fighting somebody else who doesn't have a weapon, either. You kick and punch instead of swinging a weapon.  
Like a bar fight?  
Sort-of. I don't know that a lot of people actually use their feet in a bar fight, but I guess it's something like that.  
Well, then, young one, I will try not to ever get in a hand-to-hand fight with you. He was smiling.  
I don't think I would ever want to fight you, even for practice, anyway. I'd be in trouble! We were both laughing now.  
I'm sorry I was so surly, Amy. I do not control my temper well.  
I know. I was trying to contain a smile.  
What—why—You little—I ought to—  
Ought to what? Anyway, you'll have to catch me first! With that, I took off running, Gimli close behind. I knew my way around better than he did, and I managed to stay ahead for a couple minutes before I started to get tired. Did I mention Dwarves have really good stamina? I ducked into a little stand of trees Arwen had showed me earlier, but I wasn't quite fast enough.   
Gimli had seen me, and followed me in. I had just turned around to look if he was coming, and he crashed right into me. We fell to the ground, him right on top of me. One benefit of years of tae kwon do is that I knew how to fall without getting the wind knocked out of me, but when I looked up into his eyes, I couldn't breathe anyway. I just stared up into his eyes for the longest moment.  
He broke the moment, looking away and standing up, then offered me his hand. I took it and got to my feet, looking down at them, too. I was a little disappointed it had ended so quickly. I looked up, and found myself looking straight into his eyes. Neither of us broke it this time, and the moment seemed to stretch out forever. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through the hair laying loose on my shoulders. I shivered at the touch. He moved closer. He was about to kiss me when I heard someone call my name.  
Lady Amy? Are you out here? It was Glorfindel. I closed me eyes for a moment, annoyed, before moving away from Gimli and stepping out of the trees.  
I'm here, Glorfindel. What is it?  
There you are! We were wondering if you would like to join us in the Hall of Fire tonight.  
Thank you, but perhaps another time. I'm rather tired, and I don't think I'd be able to concentrate.  
Very well. Another time, then. He turned and walked away. I was hard-pressed to suppress a frustrated scream. 


	5. Distractions

Ch. 5: Distractions  
  
I turned to see Gimli grinning at me from the shelter of the trees. Hesitantly, I walked back over to him. Talk about bad timing. I laughed nervously and looked at the ground.  
He stepped closer and lifted my chin. Yet again, I was staring into his eyes. I was afraid to move or even breathe for fear of another interruption.  
His hand moved to the back of my head, and he kissed me lightly. He drew back after an all too short moment, but just far enough to look into my eyes. I was a little stunned. I'd never been kissed before. My heart was beating about a hundred miles an hour. He kissed me again. This time, it was a long, tender kiss. My arms seemed to wrap themselves around his neck of their own accord, and when he finally pulled back, he pulled my head down against his shoulder. His beard tickled my face. We held each other for a long time. I could feel him breathing. It could have been a few minutes or an hour for all I could tell.  
Eventually, I felt him sigh. I suppose we ought to go back inside.  
Do we have to? I looked up at him without lifting my head.  
I think it would be for the best. He kissed my forehead lightly, then stepped back. We walked back to my room, he kissed me goodnight. The kiss was brief, but wonderful. I went inside and tried to go to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. Sometime near morning, I finally slipped off.  
I was awakened perhaps an hour later by Arwen. I had slept so little, I wasn't even tired. How are you this morning, Lady Amy? Several of us are going to ride a little today, and I was hoping you would come with us. We'll have a picnic lunch and be back in time for dinner It sounded fun, so I agreed to go with them (wondering who all was included in that ).   
I walked with her to breakfast, but sat with Gimli and Glóin. Glóin looked at me a little oddly, but didn't say anything. I wondered if he knew what had happened last night. After a quiet breakfast, I pulled Gimli off to the side. He smiled warmly. Good morning, Amy. I trust the day has begun well for you?  
Yes, it has. I didn't sleep well, but it's no bother. We were still in the hall, and I found myself suddenly shy. Arwen has asked me to go riding with her today.  
Gimli grunted at this. Hmph. You won't get me on any horse. If I can't get there on my two feet, I'd rather not go.  
I looked down at my hands, which were suddenly very interesting. Um, well be back before supper tonight. I'll see you then?  
Very well. Until this evening. He turned and left. As much as I wanted to be discreet, I found myself wishing he'd said something more. Was he upset with me for going? I knew I wouldn't enjoy the day if I was worrying about it, so I ran after him and caught up with him just as he reached his room. He saw me coming and held the door open for me. I walked in and he shut it behind me.  
Gimli, I—  
He put a finger to my lips. I may not trust the Elves, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy their company. I'm sorry I snapped at you back there. Go enjoy yourself. I'll see you this evening. He kissed me lightly before opening the door for me.  
I hurried off looking for Arwen. I found her at my room. There you are, Amy! I was looking for you! I brought you some riding clothes. I think they will fit well enough. She was holding a dark green split skirt (obviously hemmed up for me) and a pale green shirt with darker embroidery. They were beautiful.  
Thank you, Lady Arwen. Give me just a moment to change. She followed me into the room and I went behind the dressing screen to change. When I had finished, she helped me do my hair up into little braids that held it back and out of my face without having to put all of it in a ponytail. We hurried out to the stables, where a couple of people were waiting. Glorfindel was there, and another Elf I didn't recognize, and a Man.  
Hello, Lady Amy. I'm glad you've decided to come with us. Allow me to introduce Prince Legolas from Mirkwood and Aragorn the Dúnedan.   
The Man called Aragorn held the reins of a pony, as well as a horse I assumed was his. I thought you might be more comfortable riding a pony than a horse. Have you ever ridden before?  
No, I haven't.  
Don't worry. It will be no great difficulty. Can you mount without assistance?  
I wasn't sure, but once they showed me how to put my foot in the stirrup, I was able to swing up without too much difficulty.  
Aragorn seemed surprised. You are strong, Lady Amy. I wish I had learned that skill so easily. The others mounted, and we spent the day exploring the forest around Rivendell. In late morning, we came to a small target range, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Glorfindel spent about half an hour trying to beat each other at archery. Arwen and I laid out a blanket while they were shooting, and when they finished, we all shared a picnic lunch. I couldn't be sure, but it seemed like there was something between Arwen and Aragorn. I dismissed the thought it as ridiculous. After all, she'd been the one to tell me about Lúthien and Beren, and how unusual their marriage had been. I got the impression such things just didn't happen.  
After lunch, we explored for the rest of the afternoon. We got back just as the dinner bell sounded. The stable hands took the horses, and I started to go to my room to change and wash up a little, but Arwen convinced me to just come with them directly to supper. They insisted I sit with them, and I couldn't think of a way to get out of it gracefully, so I sat with them through supper.  
After supper, Gandalf and Elrond pulled me aside, asking about the Dwarven prophecy and the details of how I'd gotten there, then Arwen pulled me along with her to the Hall of Fire. By that time, I was thoroughly frustrated and looking for a way to get out of there and find Gimli, but I didn't want to be rude and leave right away. I was just starting to get interested in the song Aragorn and Arwen were singing when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Gimli was smiling down at me. He sat down beside me and we listened to the rest of the long song, before finally slipping out.  
I waited to speak until we were out in the gardens. I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier. Arwen insisted I sit with them for supper, and then Elrond and Gandalf wanted to talk to me, and  
I know, Amy. I'm just glad to finally have a chance to talk to you.  
Unfortunately, the short night finally decided to catch up with me, and I started yawning. I'm sorry. I didn't sleep much, and it's been a full day.  
I'm sorry. I should let you rest instead of bothering you.  
No! I've been trying to get away all night so I could see you. UmI remembered something I meant to mention earlier. I hope it isn't a problem  
What is it? Gimli looked confused and a little concerned.  
When I talked to Gandalf and Elrond last night, they told me about the council and the Fellowship and all that, but I also told them about that prophecy you told meI hope I wasn't breaking a confidence or anything.  
He laughed a little. No, love, it isn't any kind of secret, just an old story I could barely remember. I had to ask my father about it so I wouldn't get the details wrong. I had never paid much attention to it before, but I just remembered it when you told me your story.  
What had he called me? Love. That sounded good. Really good. I had to force myself to pay attention to the rest of the words. He noticed. Don't worry about it, Amy. You didn't do anything wrong. With that, he kissed me for a long moment. The kiss grew intense, and after a long time he finally pulled back. I think he was as stunned as I was. He seemed to be fighting to control. He took my arm and we went inside. He didn't walk me all the way to my door, but stopped just down the hall. Good night, Amy. I'll see you in the morning. He kissed my hand and walked off. 


	6. Goodbyes

A/N: Hi! I'm back. Thanks for all your reviews. There will be one more chapter after this one. Assuming no trouble with fanfiction.net, I will probably post it Saturday (10-5-02). Please continue to review! Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 6: Goodbyes  
  
For several weeks, I spent much of my waking time with Gimli. It seemed every day we fell more deeply in love. The inhabitants of Rivendell caught on pretty soon, and they gave us space. I got homesick from time to time, but it grew less and less frequent as time passed, and Gimli was there whenever to comfort me whenever I was feeling down.  
The time soon approached for the Fellowship to depart, and Gimli grew moody. The night before they were to leave, we went walking after supper. Neither of us knew what to say, and we walked, hand in hand, for a long time, both lost in our own thoughts. We came to the terrace where we'd spoken that first night I was here.  
I finally broke the silence. "What do you think you'll do when this is all over?" I wasn't willing to admit the if.  
"If I survive, that is."  
"I wasn't going to say it."  
"It's something you need to consider, because I may not survive this mission."  
"I know, but I have to hope. Anyway, you haven't answered my question."  
"I haven't thought that far ahead. Whatever it is, though, I would like to face it with you by my side."  
"What are you saying?"  
"When this war is over, will you marry me, Amy LaCroix?"  
I was too overwhelmed to speak, and I just nodded. He kissed me, then we held each other for a long time. The Fellowship would leave Rivendell tomorrow evening and travel by night, so he would sleep as late as he could in the morning. Because of that, he was in no hurry to go to bed, so we just stood there. I don't know how long it was, but I must have fallen asleep on his shoulder. He nudged me awake, and took me back inside.  
When I laid down on to try to sleep, I found sleep was the farthest thing from my mind. What a surprise. I kept reliving the evening in my mind, but then I started crying. There was a very real possibility he would never come back. He had asked me to marry him, but he might not survive that long. He had to survive this Quest. I found myself hating the Ring because of it. Eventually, I dropped off.   
Arwen woke me mid-morning. I wasn't the only one who had been crying. I could see it in her face. We sat on my bed and cried together. She finally admitted to me that she and Aragorn were engaged, and I told her about Gimli's proposal. She gave me a weak smile and congratulations, but neither of us was feeling very celebratory. Around 11:30, my stomach started to growl, and we both laughed at it. We started giggling, and found it hard to stop. I did my best to keep it up. It was a distraction. We washed our faces and tried to cover the tears as best we could before heading off to lunch. None of the Fellowship was there—they were all sleeping, or at least trying to sleep, so they would be refreshed when they left that evening.  
After lunch, Arwen and I slipped off before we could add to the problem. We wandered around Rivendell, pretty much aimlessly, for about an hour, before wandering into the library. I asked her to teach me a little of her language, and so I started learning Sindarin. It was a distraction. We worked on that for a while, then traded stories until supper.  
We managed to keep up a brave front through supper. I sat with Gimli, but neither of us said much of anything. Glóin kept looking over at us. I had no idea how much Gimli had told him, but I was having a hard time caring, either. The hobbits looked very depressed, too. Aragorn was keeping up a brave face, and Boromir and Legolas seemed to be faring at least moderately well, but I think even that was an act.   
After supper, the Fellowship saw to the final preparations, and we saw them off at dusk. Their pony, the one I had ridden almost two months ago, was the only one who wasn't depressed. Both Arwen and I were trying not to cry and make it harder on the men, but we were only partly successful. I settled for a few sniffles, and she kept dabbing her eyes. Gimli kissed me goodbye, and we clung to each other for what must have been several minutes, but it felt like the blink of an eye. Arwen and I hurried inside and watched them leave from a balcony above the courtyard. I know if I had stayed, I would have started bawling and made leaving even harder on Gimli than it was.  



	7. The River Runs to the Sea

Ch. 7: The River Runs to the Sea 

The months passed in an interminable blur. Glóin remained in Rivendell for a while after the Fellowship left, and I got to know him a little better. Gimli had told him about our engagement, and Glóin was ready to accept me as his daughter whatever happened to Gimli. He taught me the difficult language of the Dwarves. It was an honor to be taught that language at all, because they guard it carefully. I had a rather odd accent, but I learned to speak it rather well. We had a fair share of laughs when things came out funny. Arwen and I became good friends. She taught me Sindarin, and I helped her sew a banner with the emblem of the house of Elendil. If I ever felt lonely or homesick, she would come up with something to distract me. I came to feel more at home there in Middle Earth than I ever had before.   
Glóin left after a while, and Arwen and I continued our work. Any time I was tempted to be depressed, I had only to look at her. Since the Fellowship had left, she had been a pillar of strength. I think she had been preparing for this for many years. She had far more at stake than I did. If Aragorn died, the grief would probably kill her. She was prepared to live a mortal life with him, but alone, immortality would become a burden.   
One day, word came from Lady Galadriel in Lothlórien that Aragorn had need of his kinsmen. Arwen's twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir left with a company of thirty of the Dúnedain, taking the banner with them. We weren't sure what to think, but Arwen and Elrond continued to hope. Boromir had been killed, but his was the only loss Lady Galadriel reported. She would have told us about any other deaths, and it was a little consolation.   
Time continued to drag on, until word finally came—the war was over. The Ring was destroyed. Aragorn was crowned king of Gondor and Arnor. We left for Lothlórien, where I met Arwen's grandmother, Galadriel. We traveled with Galadriel and Celeborn the rest of the way to Minas Tirith.   
During the journey, Galadriel and I became close friends. She held a special love for Gimli, who had done the audacious and begged of her a strand of hair. I had to laugh at the story, and how she had finally made that stubborn Dwarf realize that not all Elves are evil. She remembered back so far that she could remember the days of the first age when there was little animosity between the two races, and could also remember the wars and dark days that were the cause of the mutual distrust between the two races. Through her stories, I finally started to understand some of the subtleties of this place.   
We finally came to Minas Tirith, and I stood by Arwen as she married King Elessar on Mid-year's day. Gimli and I were married a few days later. We debated about what kind of marriage ceremony to have, and ended up with a blend of several. I wore a white gown that was a gift from Galadriel, who stood by me and gave her blessing. King Elessar performed the ceremony. I wasn't exactly nervous; it was more like a sense of anticipation, something like when I was waiting for a tae kwon do certificate I knew I'd earned, but I still had to wait for it. I'd gone through that a lot of times, but this time the feeling was far more intense (not too surprising). We said our vows in Dwarvish; no one else understood, but we didn't mind. After the ceremony, there was a banquet and a wonderful dance. The day was about as perfect as it ever could have been.   
Later that night, I remembered the Dwarvish prophecy. "Things did work out after all, didn't they, Gimli? These days have been hard, but all the while, there was hope. You risked everything, and it turned out well."   
"I'm not the only one who risked a lot. You risked your heart for someone who probably wouldn't survive."   
"Yeah, but you did survive. I'll have to thank Éomer for that. And now you've got to put up with me!" I got tickled for that. 

We returned to Erebor, then went south to the Glittering Caves, where we lived for many years. For whatever reason, I aged slowly, aging perhaps a year for every three we spent on Middle Earth. We attributed it to Galadriel's blessing, but it was only a guess. Legolas visited often, and he and Gimli often went off on adventures. I just had to hope they wouldn't kill themselves. I also learned Dwarves don't make very good patients.   
King Elessar died 120 years after the war ended. Legolas brought the news. He also told us he was preparing to leave Middle Earth. What is more, he wanted to take us with him. So, he built a ship, and we departed Middle Earth for Valinor, where we were received warmly. Galadriel and Gandalf must have had something to do with our permission to come here, but they won't say. Oh, well. I'm home. 

  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I have loved hearing from you and hope you've enjoyed it. Specific thanks go to Caitie, Gimli, the peace people, love park, annakas, Gimli der Zwerg, Tina, the wannabe dwarf, Thalia Weaver, grunge muffin, and Anya - Ring of Sarcasm.  
What I'm up to: I have two other posted stories: one is a M*A*S*H parody/crossover in which the M*A*S*H characters actually replace the LOTR characters; the other is an introduced character fic with Worf (from Star Trek). Both are accessible on my bio page. I'm also working on a new romance, which I hope to post sometime soon, but I'm still trying to get the ending to work out properly. Let me know if you would like an email when I begin posting it.  



End file.
